The Puppy's Master
by canary-chan
Summary: Xemnas wants Saix, and Saix wants him. But what will the Diviner have to go through before he gets what he wants? XemSai. YAOI! Don't like, don't read. R&R but no flames. Rated M for sex.


Sometimes, Xemnas just couldn't stop himself. Impure thoughts about VII always managed to worm their way into his head. Even just seeing the Luna Diviner drove him crazy. True, Saïx was indeed his boyfriend and they slept together often, so thoughts of sex were natural, right? These thoughts that plagued him weren't just of simple sex though. No, these thoughts had props in them. Little instruments of pleasure that haunted his every dream. Was it so wrong that he wanted to put his lover in a leash and collar? Was it really that bad to want to dominate a defenselessly bound man all night long? He sure didn't see a problem with it, and tonight, that's exactly what he planned to do.

When Saïx entered his superior's room for their nightly romp, he found the lights dimmed down to an almost unnoticeable glow. What was more interesting was the silver haired man sitting like a sex god in his chair, holding a black leather color and leash. The pose made Saïx want to melt. The shirtless man stood up from the chair, walking painfully slow towards the Diviner.

"Xemnas…?" he asked cautiously, but he received no answer. In fact, the only thing he got was a collar buckled around his neck. Xemnas yanked on the leash, jerking Saïx closer.

"Shh… Saïx, you've been a bad puppy." he purred seductively in his hostage's ear. "Are you ready for your punishment?" Still unsure of what was going on, Saïx nodded. With a dark chuckle, the Superior started nibbling on the Diviner's neck. He felt his companion shudder, which only made him crazier. His teeth dug deeper into VII's flesh, causing the buckling of his knees and a loud moan to escape his mouth.

"X-Xemnas… What sparked this… Ah…" Saïx stammered, fighting back an even louder moan as his lover bit the other side of his neck.

"Shhh… Talking will get you punished more." Xemnas said looking up. The sexy, mischievous grin that crossed the blue haired man's face was almost to much for the leader.

"You won't punish me." he growled back, knowing very well that his lover would. Using the leash, Xemnas threw the Diviner to the bed and quickly tied his wrist to the bedpost with a chain. Animalistic desire drove him to rip away VII's clothing, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. The silverette gazed over his lover's body, his desires growing ever stronger. It didn't help that Saïx was purposely trying to drive him over the edge by struggling against the chain.

"Do you want me, Saïx?" Asked the Superior walking up just out of his reach.

"Y-yes. More than anything." The diviner admitted, feeling weak and powerless.

"Beg for me."

"What?"

"Beg. Like the chain dog you are." Saïx didn't hesitate. He shifted to sit on his knees. The chains were just long enough for him to put his hand up to his chest in the typical begging fashion. If that wasn't enough already, he began to whimper sadly, throwing in a wanting look for good measure. Xemnas couldn't take it anymore. He had the Diviner unchained and pinned under him in an instant, losing his garments somewhere in the fray. Keeping his lover pinned with one hand, he lubed him self up, hand trailing down to touch Saïx's throbbing member afterwards. The blue haired man moaned at his captor's touch. Finally, Xemnas positioned himself and returned his hand to the bed. With a silent agreement, The superior pushed himself inside, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from them both. He sped up, the noises getting louder and more frequent. Hander and faster, more rugged, primal grunts, the calling of names with each thrust. The air was thick was building intensity. Soon though that intensity hit it's climax, as did they. One latched onto the other and vise-versa, calling to each other loudly.

After the excitement had died away, Xemnas laid beside Saïx, hold him close and stroking his long hail. However, they time had come for Saïx to leave, they both knew that. Reluctantly, the men got up and redressed themselves. They shared one last hug and passion filled kiss before Xemnas opened the door for the Diviner.

"Until tomorrow." he said quietly.

"I look forward to it." VII said with a rare smile. He returned to his room and Xemnas closed the door. All had returned to normal. At least, until the two met again in a lovers frenzy.


End file.
